Best Friend? Crush? or Love?
by marycutie19
Summary: (Kairi's point of view) Kairi Uchida is best friends with Sora Hikaru, who happens to be his crush, or maybe more. Even though they get what they wanted, Kairi wanted to know if he's her best friend? crush? or worse, love? Let's not forget Namine! (summaries sucks, but I think you'll like the story) SxK SoKai minor RxN RokuNami (more reviews? next chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Reading Guides (You might gonna need this)

What? - Narration

"What?" - Quotation

**What? - **Thoughts

_What? - _Past narration

"_What?" - _Past quotation

_**What? - **_Past thoughts

_**Chapter 1 : Past and Confession**_

"Kairi? Who is your crush?"

**Now what?**

I thought to myself as I racked my brain for answers and eventually got nothing.

**I mean, I've had a crush on him for as long as I could remember.**

"_Hey, Sora can you go to my house later?" I asked as I tilted my face sideways, waiting for his answer._

"_Yeah! That'll be a great idea!" He perked up, showing his dazzling sea blue eyes. "But can Pence come too?" he asked._

_I simply nodded and gave him a faint smile as he went back to his seat._

**It all started with a simple 'friend' relationship**

_**He is Sora Hikaru, my first boy friend. Not 'boyfriend' I mean first friend with an opposite gender. He may be a boy, but out of all our classmates, he's the kindest and I really wanted to have a friend that's boy, in short, he's the perfect candidate for me.**_

**That was the first I thought**

**Since then, I thought I already developed a crush on him, if that's possible. **

**I never knew someone like him, someone that laugh like him, voice like him, and everything I liked about him.**

**Thanks to fate, he became my best friend.**

"_Hey Kairi! Namine and I wanted to know if you have anything to do later. Cuz, It's Fuu's birthday, you wanna come?" he asked as he pointed a direction to Fuu, who's the birthday girl._

"_Sure! She is my penpal, well not now since she's our classmate, of course I'll be there." I offered him a smile that he happily returned. "So, I'll see you later?" _

"_Sure, see ya"_

_**Namine Kyokou, our other best friend, she is my neighbor, that's why she became my friend, coincidently, her mother and Sora's mother were bestfriends, so the three of us decided to form a group consists of us. **_

**I'm happy he became my best friend, and of course, Namine too****.**

**But should I sacrifice our friendship? Or let my secret be a secret.**

**What if it's more than that? Or worst, what if I'm inlove with him?**

**I need time. MORE, MORE time.**

"Na- Namine, ho- how 'bout you go first?" My voice squeaked as I gave her a mild glare, alarming her.

"Uhh.. Sure I guess.." she said, I guess she can read my mind. I silently thanked her

What are we doing? Simple, the three of us should confess our crush. Why? Well, actually, I don't know, I guess we don't have anything to do anyway. As you already knew, I have a crush on my best friend, or maybe more than that, who is gonna confess and is, actually, sitting right next to me. The good thing is, my other best friend, Namine, agreed to go first, maybe she just wants to give me what I wanted, you guessed it TIME. So, moving on

"It's Hayner Koizumi" she said, I don't know if she's blushing or not, but I have a feeling that she is. Now let's see what's Sora will say.

"Hayner!?" Sora exclaimed, jaws dropped and eyes wide. **Huh, I knew it**

I cupped my one hand on his left ear and whispered, well, while hiding a blush, "You tell her"

"No, just leave it, I'm just shocked that she would like someone like him, I dunno, but I guess she's happy with him." He whispered back**.**

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I replied, making sure that Namine doesn't hear us.

"What?" Namine asked, her expression is still unreadable because I think she found something interesting on her feet.

By the way, Hayner Koizumi is a heartthrob, already got a girlfriend, bad boy, play boy, he also smoke, don't trust him, specially to my best friend, and lastly he's really not my type.

"Oh, nothing, just sit down" I said, even though I already knew who's her crush a few weeks ago, but hearing it coming from her makes me disappointed. **She should've found more deserving.** I thought as I felt my face forming a frown.

"So, next is uhh Kairi!, Kairi, who is your crush?" Sora asked. Is that a million dollar question or what? **It's you! **Ohshut up inner conscience! I'm trying to think here! Sometimes you're really not helping. **Why you- **I interrupt my stupid conscience and tried to focus on what should I say. "Uhhh… Its.." **Should I tell him? Or not? **I'm getting tongue tied. "Wait a minute, why should I go first?" I argued, obviously trying to avoid the question, Sora is a little taken back by this but answered anyway, "Because, uhh, you know, 'ladies first'?" He did have a point, **now what?** **Please, Namine, a little help here?** I looked over Namine and gave her our 'warning signal' "Actually, its-"

"It's Zack!" Namine suddenly exclaimed

I mentally sighed in relief, hoping Sora wouldn't notice. Well, he may be my best friend but sometimes he is a too tad clueless.

Few minutes of silence… Not really comforting if you ask me.

"Is it true? It's him?" he said, a hint of depression seeping in his voice. Wait, DEPRESSION!? Now why should he be depressed? Maybe he's-, no, it's not it. It's DEFINITELY not it. I'm just hearing things. Yeah that's it.

"Uhh.. " **Come on Kairi! Just go with the flow. **"Y-Yeah, I-It's him" Deep in thought, but I managed to answer him, without saying anything that I might regret.

"He's a student in Destiny Central School" Namine spat, and I mentally thanked her again. **Namine, I owe ya.**

"So, where does he live?" Sora asked, his depression leaving his voice, Yeah, I must be imagining it. **Stupid Kairi!**

"Uhh…" I put my hand down my chin, pretending I'm thinking, "Actually, I don't know." **Well that was SO not good move Kairi!**

"Ohh.." Sora nodded, his mouth once opening, beginning to say something, that'll make things worse, but quickly seen by Namine, and she hurriedly cut him off.

"How about you Sora? Who is your crush?" **Ha! Namine to the rescue!** **Nice choice of words too.** **Sorry Sora, but your questions will be answered later.**

"Uhh.." he scratched his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly he shook his head, as if he's in deep thoughts. "It's Paine, Paine Kimura"

After hearing that, I practically heard my heart stop beating, hoping that Sora didn't noticed. **Well, It's actually my fault, if I didn't expect too much, I wouldn't be so heartbroken like this.** I went silent as he continued to babble about this 'Paine' girl. **Like they said, 'shouldn't waste energy on someone who doesn't reciprocate your feelings' . **At first, I didn't quite understand that, but thanks to him, I knew.

After all that confession, due to Sora's far home, he already left. That leaves me and Namine. Namine decided to stay a little more since she only lives next door.

"It hurts, I know" Namine said while watching TV, her eyes still glued to the screen. She seemed to be interested on TV shows now.

I didn't get it at first, but I immediately caught on. "Yeah, but that's okay, it's not his fault or mine if he likes someone else, and besides, I can't control anyone's feelings now can I?" I said, avoiding too much drama, but as I felt my familiar optimism grow, "I mean, look at the bright side, he might be lying to us like how we lied to him" I felt a hopeful light pouring my heart and soul. **It might be, no, It's got to be****.**

Reviews are SUPER welcome!

By the way, sorry for some grammatical errors, please bear with me I'm just a 'soon to be highschool' girl, and actually english is not my native language.

If this story gets enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Incase you're getting confused about Kairi's thoughts, her conscience and thoughts, are sometimes different, so please understand them.**_

_**By the way, this chapter is a bit boring, but the next one would be great. **__**「**__**I hope**__**」**_

_**So,, R&R ,,,**_

_**Chapter 2 : Hopeful Wish, Granted**_

Few days had passed since the confession, **I can't help but think that my guess is right. **I thought as I inclined my head on my armchair's desk.

Today is Friday, my favourite day of the week, why? First, there's no school tomorrow. Second, I get to hang out with my bestfriends all day, specifically, Sora. **Yeesh, and you'll be so happy that you'll jump up and down as if it's Christmas. **Arrgh, and lately, my conscience is really ticking me off **Are you picking a fight or-…** Anyway, I'm at school today with my most favourite subject : Math. Well, I don't know why most people hate Math, but for me, it's my way to put my mind at rest.

Since today's quiz is pretty easy, I managed to finish it without breaking a sweat. While they're busy with this simple quiz, I took this advantage to sort out my thoughts and feelings, which I've been doing a minute ago.

Luckily, Namine's seat is close to Sora's so, I told Namine to ask who really is his crush, whether my guess is right or not.

**Well, shouldn't get my hopes up. **

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of my teacher.

"Okay class, time's up, please exchange papers with your seatmate." Our Math teacher, Sir Demyx said, with his usual peppy voice. Multiple groans and 'Sir! 5 more minutes please!' can be heard throughout the room.

I handed out my paper patiently to my seatmate, who is Ventus, but everybody calls him 'Ven', as I watch him furiously scribbled on his paper, as if a hole can appear any minute. "Wait, It's almost done." he said, his eyes focused on his paper. After a few seconds, he handed out to me. "Here, just understand my work" he said as I scanned his work.

After a few minutes, we finished checking, and eventually, I got perfect score, while Ventus here is begging me to tutor him. "Yeah, sure, but can we do that later? After lunch?" I asked politely, thankfully, he agreed.

Anyway, enough with that, it's lunch now. **Okay, where's that girl when I need her? **I thought as I continuously looked for her. "Uhh, hey you seen Namine?" I asked here and there. Finally, I found her, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you" I said while panting infront of her, "So, what did he say?" I said, gaining my composure.

"Wait a sec, let's go to a quieter place." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me outside. **What? I just got here, **The way she stopped caused me to almost tripped over.

"So, what?" I asked again, she showed the worst expression that day, and if I remember, it was a frown, **Way to make the situation better **my conscience said sarcastically. "Actually, he said that he has a crush on…''

**Silence ...**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Please don't tell me ..**

"You"

I opened my eyes, but I can't remember when did I closed them. Before my brain processed her words, I saw Namine smiled. **wa-wait what? **Of all the words in the dictionary, that's the first thing I thought. **"**wa-wait a second" Namine giggled at my reaction as my face redden, "A-are y-you ce-certain?" I forced my mouth to speak, and luckily, it picked the right words. "Yup." Namine said "The whole story is this,"

_"So, Sora," I called out his attention, "Hey Namine, what is it?'' he asked with his usual cheerful voice. "Who is REALLY your crush?" I asked completely straight to the point. __**Well, Kairi I guess you owe me for the nth time**__ I thought as I watched him staring at his feet. "You know Sora," He lifted his gaze unto mine as I continued, "You can lie to Kairi, but not to me" I winked at him as he groaned. "Fine, you got me." he said while blushing, __**Aww, I really envy these two, they're so cute. **__"So who is it?'' I asked, just making sure. "I-It's__…__ Ka-Kairi" once he let it out he went 10x redder. "Hahaha!" I laughed so loud that Sora's face is turning into a tomato. "Don't worry Sora I already knew," I said, trying to quiet down my laughter. "You knew?" he asked, "Of course, the way that you couldn't make eye contact with her, or sometimes, when it's only the two of you, you can't even talk, or when you need something from her, you approach me first." I said as my eyes began to tear up because of all the laughing. "Actually, I really thought that you two are SO hilarious," I continued to laugh uncontrollably. Sora, still blushing, but he managed to pout._

_"Another thing, Kairi actually has a crush on you too.'' I said, but I immeadiately regret it because, due to Sora's blushing? I think he's going to explode. "You're not picking on me, are you?'' he said as if he's going to kill me if I mess up with him. " No of course not, you want me to__…__'' I teased him as he blushed madly.. again. ''No!" I burst out laughing again, our classmates staring at us. "Fine, I believe you." He gave up, " I'll get back to my seat, I'll see you later Namine," He said as he stood up, "By the way," he looked at me again, and smiled, "Thanks," he said, his voice full of gratitude, as if he actually mean it, "Don't mention it'' _

"So, that's it," Namine finished as I couldn't stop my face from blushing. "Happy?" she smirked "Thanks for stating the obvious" I said my smile is reaching from ear to ear.

"Wait a minute, if you already knew, why did-…" I tried to ask, "Don't mind that, I got my reasons, and trust me, you both will be thanking me AGAIN later." she only smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," I mumbled as we both fell into silence, and out of the blue, we burst out laughing, and went on our separate ways.

Lunch had passed, and eventually, our last period just ended. I watched my classmates hurried their way toward our classroom's door. Well, since I'm the class president, I stood up and do what a class president should be doing.

After all the work, I started to arrange my things and preparing to leave, when someone suddenly came up behind me and covered my eyes with his/her hands.

"Guess who?" An all too familiar feminine voice said as I tried to remove her hands. "Hey, Namine, you ready to go home?" I said after I removed her hands, only earning a pout from her. "Why are you always like that?" she said, her arms crossed, annoyed. "What?" I asked, wondering what's this is about. "It's just that, it only takes a lifetime for you to get annoyed. You're always this 'hello' and 'hi' kind of person" She said a twinge of jealousy hinting her voice.

"Well, don't blame me, that's just how it is." I said as I slung my bag around me, and grabbing my briefcase "By the way," I said, adjusting the strap on my bag, "Where's Sora?" I asked, being careful not to blush incase someone else is listening. ''He's at one of the tables outside, I think they're talking about their groupwork." She said, playing with the ruffles on her shoulder bag. "Wait, what groupwork?" I asked, trying to remember if there's any, "Don't worry, we're already done with that yesterday, remember?" **Ohh, right, I forgot, stupid Kairi. **

We left our classroom and met up with Sora afterwards, we walked together, as always. Everytime me and Sora made eye contact, we'd both turned away and blushed. **This is so stupid.** I thought and laughed mentally because of the fact that Namine is seriously telling the truth, **What, that you two are SO hilarious? **

"Yeah right," I mumbled at myself, arguing wirh my 'not-so-useful-at-times' conscience "What?"Namine asked incredously, well, me, not actually listening at their conversation, just replied, "Oh nothing, I'm just talking to myself"

When we made it to our school's gate, we're forced to go on our separate homes. I secretly waved at Sora, which he returned with a smile, without Namine noticing, and we went home.

**Maybe my guess is right after all.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the late update, I've gotten busy, well that aside, this chapter turned out great, but there are some errors, please notify me if there's **_

_**any misunderstandings, once again, thank you! (^_^)**_

_**Chapter 3 : "Arrgh, So Awkward!"**_

"Kairi!" I heard an all too familliar voice coming from our house's gate. **Omigosh! It's Sora! Hurry up girl! "**Yeah right," I mumbled. **Arrghh, could you shut up for a minute? **I argued, almost thinking of why do I have a conscience, which is ridiculous, and a stupid one if I may add. **Oh sure! 1..2..3..4.. I didn't mean that- ughh! nevermind. **"Kairi! Someone's calling you outside!" My brother, Kai said, once again glued his eyes on the screen of his laptop. "Yeah! Coming!" I mentally rolled my eyes, and went outside to meet Sora.

I felt a wave of worry, and a suprise fliping of my stomach crashing me all at once, noticing something is peculiar.

**Wait a second. **

**Why is HE alone?!**

"Hey," I said casually, avoiding eye contact. I can see from the corner of my eyes that he's avoiding glances from me too. _**Silence. **_**Okay, this is awkward, **Shut up and mind your business. I tried to think of anything that would get us out of this silence "Umm, where's Namine?" I asked, **Thank you, captain obvious. **I ignored my stupid conscience and continuously looking behind him in hopes of finding a certain blonde. "Uhh, I thought she was already here.. ?" He trailed off, locking his oh-so-beautiful blue eyes into mine. I adverted my gaze and tried not to blush but failed. "Uhh, she's not here yet, can you go to her house?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Sure," he said, **Ugh, I hate it when we're alone. **I thought. Noticing he doesn't have anything to do. "So, uhh, I'll see you later?" I simply nodded as he made his way to Namine's house.

**Being alone with your boy best friend, especially if you both like each other, is not good. **I thought, already felt regret about it.

The second when he's out of sight, I hurriedly ran to my room and changed my clothes, noticing that I'm still wearing my night clothes. **Wait a minute, what am I doing? **I thought, and stopped for a moment. **Yeah girl, what ARE you doing? **I shook my head, ignoring my conscience, **Since when did I start to dress up for him? He's my best friend! **"Ughh" Since I am already wearing a pink t-shirt, I carried on wearing a pair of shorts.

After I finished, I went down and settled myself in the dining room, waiting for you-know-who. **Yay! Sora's coming! You'd better look good! **My mind scolded, but in a sarcastic way. **As if I cared, besides, I don't want to look good for him, he's my best friend remember? Then what are doing just a minute ago? **My discussion with my mind is fairly interrupted by a voice of my love.

Wait, MY LOVE?!

Now where in the world-

**Ugh just go to your boyfriend, **If my conscience is a person? I could practically imagine that she rolled eyes and smirked. **You're starting to sound like Namine. **Me, being annoyed as ever, went to the nearest wall and bumped my head hard, what I mean by hard is, well so hard that my conscience finally quieted down.

"What a relief," I sighed "but it does hurt a little though" I laughed mentally at myself, **This is so stupid, **My thoughts were cut by **his **voice again, not that I mind.

I guess he didn't bother to call me again, the last thing I knew, he is standing at the doorway, "Hey," he gave me a light wave, once again avoiding eye contact, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "Umm, I thought you went to Namine's?" I asked, noticing his cheeks redden. "Uhh," he trailed, "I guess she couldn't make it out today."

Silence...

**Wait a minute, **

It took me seconds to fully understand what he just said.

**Me and Sora...**

**ALONE!?**

Upon noticing this, my heart started to thump furiously as I became flustered at the thought, looking away to hide a blush.

**Oh**

**My**

**Gosh**

**Out of all times, why did it have to be now?!**

"Why?" I asked, as casual as I can, trying to lessen the awkwardness. And I could say that it is terribly not working. "Her sister said that she's in Twilight Town." He said in above whisper, and for the first time since he came, locked his eyes on mine, making me feel a little giddy inside.

I immeadiately looked away as I motioned him to follow me inside my house without any word spoken. He stepped in, ignoring my brother, Kai, who is still focused on his laptop, and entered the dining room where I led him.

"Uh, sorry, I haven't ate lunch yet, do you mind if I-.." "Sure," he interupted me, which is I'm SO okay with, "I don't really mind, besides, who's house is this anyway?" he finished with chuckle, **I guess he's kinda relieved that bit by bit, we started to lift this, so-heavy-awkwardness. **I thought, only smiled at him and started to prepare my lunch.

While I'm eating, he kinda spaced out, **which he doesn't usually do, **making me eat in silence. None of us talked, due to the fact that just yesterday, we realized that we both like each other. Making us both uncomfortable, being in each others presence, since, like the day before, we're just friends, **best friends **if I may add.

After I finished eating, I stood up, making him snap out of his thoughts, he merely looked at me as I placed the dishes in the sink. I sat down on one of the chairs, opposite to where's he's sitting, and we continued our spacing-out session.

Thick air of awkwardness surrounded us, me, not being able to stand the atmosphere anymore, stood, making a loud noise from the chair, and a sudden movement of the table, startled him. Making him locked eyes with me again, waiting me to say something. I opened my mouth, but no words came out, noticing this, I closed it again, and looked away, embarrassed. **Remember he's you're best friend. Remember he's you're best friend. **I continuously chanted in my mind, finally gaining courage to speak to him. "Arrgh, so awkward!" I suddenly exclaimed, almost making him jump. "I'm so sorry Sora!" I closed my eyes in effort of hiding my blush. "I just can't take this anymore! Can't we just play it out like nothing happened?" I pleaded, my face going red but for a second, I didn't care. Waiting for a response that never came, I opened my eyes and shocked on what I saw.

He's face is only inches from mine, for the moment before, I haven't realized he stood up and walk right infront of me. His lips formed a cheesy grin, making my heart beat twice as faster as before. "Sorry, I can't" he whispered in a husky voice, as he started to lean over slowly, and closing his eyes. **When did he learn to be like that- oh nevevermind that! **I started to panic, thinking of anything I should do. **Darn, what should I do?! **Seeing that we're only a hairbreath away, my stomach churned uncomfortably, my heart beating so fast that I thought I'm gonna die. Me, not used of supreme closeness to my boy-best friend, also the one I admired so much. The only thing that I thought I should do is wait. Upon waiting, I also started to close my eyes, feeling his breath against my skin, sending chills throughout my body.

In a split second, his bottom lip touched mine, I started to get impatient, somehow, I managed to get enough courage to pull him towards me but it never happened.

"Kairi! Can you get me a glass of water!" In a blink of an eye, we both jumped at the voice of my brother, making a loud sound from the chair I'm sitting, both of us turning red instantly at what we're about to do and how it went completely halted. "Ye-yeah! Ju-just a second!" I wobbled out, and glanced Sora who's scratching the back of his neck and looking away. "What was that noise?" "It's nothing!" I called back and took out a pitcher from the refridgerator and a glass in the cabinet.** So Close! **I blushed at what my mind said, and for the first time, I actually agree. While pouring some water, my face is still red from the scene earlier. **If my stupid brother didn't interrupted me, well, US, what would happen then? **I thought, blushing madly just thinking about it.

After a while, I sat down at the same chair I was before, after I gave my brother his glass of water, which is the reason why **our** kiss didn't sufficed. **Aww, and little missy here is sad. **Ugh, sometimes I just wished my conscience doesn't even exist, for now. Well, that aside, as much as possible, we tried to forget what happened just 15 minutes ago. We talked about anything, played videogames as if nothing happened, which I am glad about.

Awkward silence once again filled the dining room, For some reason I can't quite remember what we're doing, maybe because of the fact that we're staring at each other, taking little details to remember like how his spikey hair slightly moved when it is being blown by the wind coming from the fan, or how he stared back at me with his tantalizing sea blue eyes. **Ughh, I'm so corny. **Well anyway, this time, he didn't leaned forward, but I can tell that he's trying to tell me something through his eyes.

"Ahem," Almost instantly, we both adverted our eyes to the owner of the voice, which made both of us sighed in relief, knowing that our so-awkward-silence is finally over, with matching almost-kissed scene. "I see you two were doing well" he only smirked, and made his way to another chair, beside Sora, and infront of me. "Oh, hey Ventus!" I said, acting normal, which I do a lot these days. "Hello there too, hey Sora, you 'kay?" he asked the unusual quiet Sora, who looked up suddenl, hearing his name. "Hey" he just said.

Anyway, with Ven here, nothing interesting happened, as the awkwardness seems to disappear into the thin air, but, still one question that bothers me endless.

**What does that leave us?**


End file.
